The Wedding of the Century
by Col.Foley
Summary: James Vega and Commander Shepard's wedding following up the events of Picking Up the Shards of a Broken Galaxy. Includes three chapters a very brief fic to set up potential future events and bridge the gap of stuff that should not have been included in Shards. As always Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Normandy-Deck 3_

"_Llalalala lallalalala…lalalala"_

"Stop it!" Cynthia Jackson yelled out next to her boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Paul Leighy responded turning to her with his eyebrow arching.

"You are singing….that!" She spluttered as they walked into the elevator.

"And what am I singing?" He replied with an amused lilt to his voice trying to keep from laughing uproariously.

"That…song!" She sighed. "It's so cute…stop looking at me like that."

The Infiltrator was positively grinning down at the former mercenary sentinel, who happened to be his girlfriend.

She sighed even deeper… "You know… the wedding march." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Only to instantly uncross them as the door opened allowing them to step out into the CIC, with the galaxy map twirling in its alcove.

_She clearly thinks she is getting away with this_. "Oh _that_ song."

She sighed walking up to the Galaxy map and leaning over the railing, Paul admired the view from the rear…and tried to read her body language. _Just what is going on in that head of yours?_

"Well, it would seem to be the day for that kind of thing." Paul volunteered tentively.

"Oh don't I know it." She scoffed. "It's all so…cutesy…with the two of them and everyone getting in on the act…hell even EDI is making predictions and holding a lottery…and now here we are… the happy occasion of the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Vega."

"I believe it's actually going to be 'Mr. Shepard.'" Paul piped in.

Cynthia sighed and by the slumping of her shoulders Paul just imagined her rolling her eyes.

"What has gotten into you this is not like you?"

"Oh really?" Cynthia remarked turning back to him smirking. "What I'm not an all-powerful sarcastic meanspirited chip on my shoulder…sexy wench?"

He smirked and inclined your head, "yeah but this wedding thing seems to have you really messed up."

The smirk dissolved on her face and she turned around to face the galaxy map again, turning away from him. He sighed and moved to join her, putting an arm around her shoulder and dragging her in close. She responded by placing her head on his chest.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you?" He asked nuzzling her.

"I've always been a loner Paul. Except with a brief stint in the Blue Suns and a brief stint being shown a few tricks by Kai Leng I really have not had that much to look forward to. A rebel, a stickler for doing things on one's own. Not really getting anything done in the process. Poo pooing on all sorts of modern 'traditions'. Especially marriage, vowing to myself that I never would get married…"

"But?" He prodded gently.

"But now I have you, now I am part of a squad. And I just don't know what the future holds for me anymore…I suppose my biological clock is just ticking is all." She turned to look up into his eyes, and smirked, "And it's pissing me off."

She settled back down and they were quiet for a long moment resting in the nook of his arm. He let her stay like that for a long moment.

But finally couldn't bare it. "Well do you think that we'll ever get married?"

She smirked at him, "That wasn't an invitation Leighy."

"I wasn't asking." He grinned.

She was quiet, and then shrugged, "Who knows? So much of my life has been ass backward since Shepard recruited me for this merry jaunt. So…who knows?"

"Fair enough." Leighy murmured, as they both watched the turn of the universe.

_Shepard's Cabin_

"Ow!" Abby grunted as Chakwas stuck a needle just slightly east of where the sun don't shine.

"Sorry." Chakwas murmured, sounding not the sorriest in the least.

"It's ok." Abby grunted. "I know where the armory is kept."

Chakwas looked up from her posterior to give Abby a worried look. Abby responded by flashing a brilliant smile.

She spun around to watch her door open, and just in time to see Traynor spring to the door obviously hoping to defend her honor from the sudden appearance of the obvious attacker.

"Hey can I speak to her?"

"Come on James you know that you aren't supposed to see her on her wedding day. It's bad luck!" Traynor's voice shrilled.

"Says who?" James responded challengingly, and then a rustle of clothes as Traynor had to repel a charge.

"Its tradition James!" Traynor placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head off to one side as if to glare at the young Lieutenant.

"Oh come on, since when have you been a traditional woman Samantha?" James sneered.

Traynor and Abby sighed simultaneously.

"Its fine Traynor, let him in." Abby waved her down.

Traynor nodded gesturing to let James see the bride to be, his bride to be if you really wanted to be technical about it.

"Hey Lola." He started but then got caught up short when he saw her.

_Mainly what I'm wearing_. She smirked.

It was a red dress, deep and rich, flowing around her ankles bunching up around her stomach and chest, holding her form tightly. Straps went around her shoulders, but they could be barely seen, and only if you were looking at her in the right light and at shotgun range.

James gawked for a second, but turned to smirk at Traynor. "So much for tradition eh?" He turned back to Abby. "Where is the white dress or the dress blues?"

"Well my wedding my rules…I checked with Admiral Jameson and…"

"And?" Vega asked curiously.

"She kinda made a grunting groaning noise but nodded slightly so I took it as she was giving me permission."

"But seriously Lola….Red?"

She shrugged her bare shoulders and James's eyes followed the gesture. Her smirk turned into a grin. "What? It matches my fiery personality."

"Personally," Traynor cut in, "I think you'd look very good in white. Just like a little princess."

Abby arched an eyebrow at the com specialist. "Uh huh."

"So Shepard…you ready for this?"

"Almost," She allowed biting her lip, "personally I am more worried about getting all the guests here…and fitting them in."

"It's not too late you know…"

James's voice drifted off as Abby shook her head from left to right, "No, it just feels right to have it here on _Normandy_ rather than on some planet. We'll get to the honey moon soon enough, but the wedding should be here. I want to spend as much time on this ship as I can before…" her voice cut itself off from the lump that was suddenly there.

"You really think that Jameson is going to replace you?" James asked.

She nodded slowly, "Captains really aren't supposed to be in command of Frigates, not much of a berth for it…especially someone with my expertise." She arched an eyebrow ironically.

"So…Ashley?" James asked.

"Probably." Abby scratched the back of her neck. "Nothing has been decided but she is my choice…damn it James I didn't want to talk about this now. There will be plenty of time for new beginnings and to talk about the future."

"You don't want to go do you?"

She sighed, "Mixed feelings James. The _Normandy_ has become my life. Ever since Anderson offered me the XO position those years ago to now, it's been something to look forward to. But now at the beginning I suppoe its time for an ending, to do my duty but to try and settle down a little. And she will be in good hands, I just almost hate to go."

"Well I'm sure Ashley will let you visit from time to time." James remarked with a smile.

Abby snorted, "She'd better or I'll kick her ass."

The two of them shared a moment just enjoying each other's company for a few remaining minutes. Standing watching each other across the cabin divide.

"And what about you James? Looking forward to becoming the first Mr. Shepard?"

He groaned. "I know that if you were to be called anything other than Commander Shepard the universe might collapse into a black hole but that doesn't mean I especially when to take your name either."

"Fair enough." She smirked.

He had to laugh, "Still I don't know what either of us is going to do, being domesticated, getting a house in the suburbs somewhere, raising a bunch of little children. Could you imagine it?"

"Let's just get through the wedding first." Abby chuckled.

"Sounds good Shepard…hey Shepard."

"Hmmm?" She ased turning back to him.

"It's been real."

"That it has…Mr. Shepard."

He rolled his eyes and began to head out of the cabin towards the elevator, "Well I should get out of your hair, and get into my dress blues, one of us has to look respectable. And since the show is about to begin."

"Right James, see ya later." She said as the door closed behind him.

Traynor came out of her corner shaking her head bemusedly.

"What?" Shepard asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Normandy-CIC_

_One disadvantage to holding a wedding in the CIC of a Frigate…there really isn't a lot of room after all_. Shepard frowned worried leaning against the door frame in the back by the tech labs. The added bonus of course is there was no aisle for her to walk down arm and arm with the person who was supposed to marry her off. _Well maybe that's not so bad…_ she thought with a smirk.

Hackett was waiting in the center of the Galaxy Map area along with James's best man, his uncle, and Shepard's bride's maids, Ashley and Miranda. The rest of the crew sat in folding chairs in front of the Galaxy Map facing it where she was about to be married off.

The guest list included Paul Leighy, Cynthia Jackson, Garrus Vakarian, Kahlee Saunders, Jack, and…Rabbi Waldman.

Shepard grinned to herself glad he could make it.

She decided to head over to him walking slowly making their way over the rows to him. He saw her approach and got up at her presence.

"Abigail." He graveled out happy to see her moving to give her a hug…

Which she placed her hands around his back and gave them a firm pat, before separating.

"Rabbi." She said with a nod.

He smiled back at her, beaming warmth as if directly from heaven. His old face looking much older and paler then she first remembered it those many years ago.

"How's Earth? Your congregation? I uh…" She paused… "Thought about you leaving didn't hear anything…then got busy."

He nodded solemnly. "Earth is in healing. And in great need of spiritual guidance no matter if it's Jewish, Christian… Muslim or Hindu. People are afraid, looking for answers. Makes you understand the Disciples of the Reapers."

"You heard?" Abby arched a surprised eyebrow.

He nodded slowly, "Not the details of course, but in my position you do hear…things."

She smirked. Which quickly turned into a frown of guilt. "I'm….sorry I haven't been back of late."

"Don't be child," He replied solemnly, "Saving the Galaxy from the lesser elements found within it is one of the noblest things one can do. And you've been…very busy lately."

She nodded.

"Hey Lola," James's voice spoke behind her. "Want to introduce me?"

She turned to him and grinned at his fancy dress, _finally_, in Navy Dress blues of the Alliance with the appropriate rank on the shoulder boards looking every bit the spit and polish officer that he was if he had actually put any effort into it.

"Yeah," She shrugged her bare shoulder at the Lieutenant. "James Vega, this is Rabbi Waldman, Rabbi Waldman this is James Vega." She stood apart as the two men approached each other.

"Ah the groom to be." The Rabbi said solemnly.

"Ah the…Rabbi…that was." James shook his hand sounding comfortably.

"I may look like an old man but Abby, I consider her to be a daughter, hurt her and the Reapers will look like cuddly cats." The Rabbi deadpanned.

"Uh….nice meeting you too." James attempted.

The Rabbi slugged James on the shoulder with his free hand. "Shepard I think you've found a keeper." He said turning to Abby, Abby smirked, "A man who believes someone who is probably twice his age can kick his ass on will power alone, is worthy of a lot of consideration."

"Well I've seen what Shepard can do." Vega grinned in response. "Could bend some of those Reapers in half. I have to consider the font from whence she came could be one tough SOB…sir."

The Rabbi sucked in on his lip and made a _tsking_ noise with his tongue. "Oh no, no no no…I imagine a Captain Anderson had more to do with _that_ part of her development." He paused. "Most of her development in fact, she is still dear to me." He said wrapping an arm around her, she leaned into his shoulder and patted him on the back.

"Well are we ready to begin?" Hackett's voice suddenly cut through the clutter.

Shepard, James, and the Rabbi all turned to face the Galaxy Map, to be met by the equally bemused stares of James's Uncle, Admiral Hackett, and the bride's maids.

Rabbi Waldman leaned over to whisper in Abby's ear. "Make sure to introduce me to your brides maids later."

She rolled her eyes, "Rabbi." She hissed.

"What? An old man needs companionship." He mused.

And with that she smirked and headed for the Galaxy Map alcove.

James joined her as they moved up the steps together, flanked by their closest friends. James in his dress blues, and Shepard in her red dress, Hackett gave her a look, but smiled to himself.

"Not one to do things by the book?"

"Not always." Shepard remarked. "I just sometimes want to let my hair down and not am the complete soldier bad ass that can destroy Mechs with a single look."

"Fair enough." Hackett mused turning to James. "Lieutenant Vega."

"Sir." Vega responded.

"I'm retired James." Hackett grumbled.

"You will always be 'sir' to me…sir." He smiled.

"Alright shall we get this started?" Hackett looked over the crowded room, Shepard joined him.

They locked eyes with Admiral Jameson, she smiled and nodded.

Abby turned to James, and smiled at him lowly, drinking him.

"Abigail Shepard, James Vega. Honored guests." Admiral Hackett started, as if on cue, perfectly following the rising action.

Hackett looked around taking in all the honored guests.

"We are gathered here today, in the shadow of war, of recent struggles and recent loss. But we are not here to be solemn, or sorry, but to commit ourselves to the foundation of building a new life. A life hopefully lived in peace, but a life dedicated to peace no matter the cost. We are here today to join two souls in the holiest of unions, from now to the end of the universe. The bonds of marriage. A tradition that goes back for the Western Religions for thousand years. Representing a promise, to love each other, to be there for each other, till death do them part. Or a promise to return, to strive, to stand againt whatever darkness may come."

Hackett paused looking around the room, out of the corner of her eye Shepard could see that Garrus was a blubbering mess. She had to restrain a smirk as it wouldn't do to do that on her wedding day.

"James Vega, do you take Abigail Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, honor her, cherish her, and to stand against whatever challenges life may have in store?"

"I do." James intoned.

"And do you Abigail Shepard…." He sighed… "likewise?"

She snorted, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, to protect each other from all the forces the universe will array against you, so help you God."

They held each other for a split second, waiting for the attack order.

"You may now kiss the bride." Hackett ordered.

James struck, placing his lips on her mouth, which she responded by leaping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck firmly.

A choking sound caused her to glance over to the side while still kissing James, Garrus was in the middle of a bitter sobbing bought.

"Vakarian!" Jameson snapped, "If you ruin this dress I am going t be one unpleased Alliance representative. Wars tend to start when people make me mad." She teased.

"I'm sorry," Garrus sobbed, "This is just so beautiful."

"I didn't know Turians could do that." James remarked glancing over while still entwined with Abby.

Abby shrugged. "Life is full of surprises Mr. Vega."

"Right," Vega mused.

"Shall we?"

Abby nodded. They kissed for a second before heading on to the rest of the party.

The party wore on with the chairs being replaced by two long tables as the rest of the _Normandy_ crew and assorted guests mingled and talked amongst them. Jameson with Hackett and Garrus. Rabbi Waldman chatted amicably with James's uncle.

Abby with James and Paul with Cynthia, but Leighy was glaring over at the happy newlyweds

.

"Something on your mind Mr. Leighy?" Abby purred.

"Yeah, just wondering if now would be a good time to bring out your gift."

"My gift?" Abby arched a surprised eyebrow.

"Yeah, be right back." Paul said dashing off to go get the 'gift' through the elevator.

Abby shot a look to Cynthia, who shrugged in return, watching her boyfriend, depart.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what that British charm will come up with next."

"It can't be too painful, right….right?" James asked obviously starting to become concerned.

"Nah I doubt he would bring anything back that was..." The door opened and Paul was dragging something along behind him… "Dangerous."

"What…is that?" Cynthia asked.

"Shepard's wedding gift." Leighy replied grinning.

"We can see that Paul." Abby rolled her eyes.

"It's an Ocelot." James grunted.

Paul nodded enthusiastically.

_An Ocelot?_ Abby looked at the…cat…curiously. _Looks like a cross between a cheetah and a house cat._ And the cat was peering back up at her intently.

"Great," Ashley groused, "way to show us up Paul all I was going to get her was a waffle iron."

Paul's grin only widened even more looking like the…Abby glanced down…the creature glanced up… cat who ate the proverbial Canary.

"Where are we going to keep it?" James asked peering down at the cat.

"My cabin of course." Shepard grinned finally getting used to the idea, she scooped the thing up and cuddled it rocking it back and forth.

_Meow….purrr_ it went.

"Right and when it tears up the furniture?"

She brought the thing up to her eye level and looked at it, "you won't do that will you Cameron?"

"Cameron?" James asked perplexed.

She shrugged her shoulders bringing the cat back to its previous position, "What? I always thought Cameron was a good name for a pussy."

James rolled his eyes, but said no more.

The rest of the party got over after short order the rest of the crew and company gave her gifts, and truth be told none of them was as impressive as the cat. Garrus gave her a picture of them when they were both on the SR-1, must've been just after the Virmire mission…_God I looked strained_.

Liara gave her a picture framed slide show representing various moments of her career from her graduation all the way through her journeys on the Alliance SR-2, both on the Reaper war…and ending on the picture of the crew after the Disciple crisis. It was impressive…but…

_Well she is the Shadow Broker, and the Shadow Broker can do anything I suppose_. She mused.

"Thank you…thank you all." She replied looking around the room.

It was the middle of the night. The party had stretched on for a few hours and had gone on from the 'gifts' portion, to the eating to the just relaxing and after party events.

Music was being piped in over the loud speaker. Jameson and Hackett were slow dancing. Cynthia and Paul were looking board. Rabbi Waldman was chatting with Miranda and Ashley, and Abby occasionally gave them a look wondering if it was just joking or what was going on.

But it was getting late, and Shepard was getting just a bit tired.

"I think James and I need to do what…married couples do." She announced.

Joker let out a low chuckle.

She smiled and went into the elevator, James and Cameron towing in her wake, an as soon as the doors closed unleashed a passionate kiss on her newly wed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mindoir_

Abigail Shepard lay out on the cool sand underneath her, in her one piece bathing suite, lying straight out like an arrow, arms folded out by her head, letting the sun pour down on her back.

Mindoir, as evidenced by Keith Faulkner, had become quite the luxurious get away for people who did not want to be found. She didn't mind the cameras, the press, and the extranet reports of her wedding and the associated tumult around it, but she didn't want to expose…_like this_ to the Galaxy.

_Don't want to give some pimply faced teenager a peek at my form_.

And Earth was out of the question, it was still rebuilding, still polluted, still trying to get back to normal. Still a sad dreary place that would have reminded her of all she lost. She needed to be near peace and quiet, _if not life_.

And she was really enjoying her honeymoon, of her beach house cabin the sun beating down on her back, and the sand cooling her thighs, legs, arms, and head.

"Uh Lola?" James said lying next to her.

"Huh?" She twitched in response.

"You might want to wake up." He said again.

"Why?" She craned her body around rolling to look over at him, he was giving her a really concerned look, "James, what are you…ah!" A searing pain arched through her back causing her to cringe. "My back?"

James nodded slowly.

She tried to reach back there and pat her back, and winced again from the next roll of pain. It felt hot, flushed, and raw.

_Well at least it's not so bad, my bathing suit probably kept the worst of it out_.

"How bad?" She asked.

"You're kinda peeling a bit." James replied glancing at her back again.

She sighed.

Got up.

And began running.

"Lola?!" James squeaked somewhat alarmed.

"Come on, there is only one thing for it!" She yelled over her shoulder "I need some of that…cream…we brought…at the cabin….you can rub it into me…I'll race you!"

As she expected that worked as the burly, properly sun screened, Mexican looking Special Forces Lieutenant bolted up and began rushing over to catch up with her. She sniggered internally and doubled her efforts determined to not let him catch up with her that quickly.

She looked over her shoulder and barked a laugh as James was rushing to close the distance, making a bee line for her, looking exactly like some over eager NFL Linebacker who was trying to make the sack that would win his team the Super Bowl. _It's kinda cute_.

Finally she rushed up the three steps onto the porch deck, with Vega crashing in just behind her. He grabbed his knees and gasped for air.

"Damn it Lola, how can you do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders going to fetch the towel, "Cerberus really knew how to rebuild people. They made me stronger, faster, and better. I am the million credit woman."

"Huh?" James gasped arching both his eyebrows. "Is that another one of these famous movie references that I wouldn't get?"

She shrugged again, "Back at the orphanage the Rabbi didn't have a lot of disposable funds so he inflicted on us a lot of old and Sappy Vids. From the 20th Century." She smirked devishly. "After all he was probably alive when most of them were first released."

"Oh that's bad!" James laughed.

She sniggered, "Thank you."

"I'll be right back, let me get the cream, you just wait here."

She nodded obediently and turned back to look out over the waves, and the wind rolling in the beach trees. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of it for a second, pretending this was the natural state of the Galaxy.

"Back." Vega announced, she turned to face him, and his was gawking at her for a second, looking stunned into silence by something.

"You admiring the view Mr. Vega?" She teased.

He grinned, "Well can't blame a man for that can you? He approached her squirting some of the cream in one hand.

He approached her back, she got ready, and he placed his hand there starting to rub the cream.

"Ah!" She hissed, her shoulder recoiling involuntarily.

"Hold still ya big baby!" Vega hissed back, "Damn you've been shot, who knew you would be so skittish around a little sunburn."

"Usually the shields and the battle armor have stopped the bullets." She remarked sarcastically.

"You've died." Vega pointed out.

"Fair enough." She nodded steeling herself for the renewed assault.

He got back to rubbing on her back slowly and rhythmically doing his best to get all the sun out of her back.

He began laughing lowly behind her.

"What?" She challenged.

"Oh just wondering what you'd do without me."

"Well without you I would probably not be in this position to be sun burned." She teased. But then realized what she had just said. "I would be an alone spinster I suppose."

He quieted down as if being chastised by her words; her eyes darted back and forth in her head as she began to wonder what to do about it.

"We all need someone James, and more than just a friend or a colleague. Someone to back us up."

She felt him nod, but still said nothing.

"I am glad I met you James Vega, I am glad you came into my life. I love you."

His hands stopped for a second, she was afraid he would not respond for some absurd reason.

But she felt his head go on her bare shoulder and he whispered in her ear. "I love you too Shepard."

She twisted around to give him a creamy hug and then James finished the ministrations and putting the healing cream on. And she gave him a sultry look and they went on to their cabin, to enjoy the rest of the day.

_Later at Night_

Shepard lay in her bed trying to sleep, but finding she couldn't, James lay spread eagle in the spot next to her.

He rolled over suddenly and dramatically and placed his arm snaking over her stomach, trying to find her hand, he did eventually and laced his fingers through her hand and fingers, then placed his nose and her back blades.

"James?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Can't sleep either?" She grunted out.

"Nah not really…I mean I am just thinking how lucky I am to actually find a girl that would put up with me."

"Oh?" She arched a surprised eyebrow.

"Yeah, most girls that I have known and liked…or got to like me…have been shallow or slugged me across the jaw when I knew them. Or were more interested in a fling rather than an actual commitment."

She twisted around in the bed and blankets and planted her head in her palm and perched them both on her elbow.

"You do tend to come off a bit strong, it takes someone…well pretty special to appreciate that."

He snorted.

"And not a lot of modern women appreciate people who go after their look on a first meeting James."

He grinned, "But you are the great Commander Shepard! Dressed in Battle Armor, riding your Valkyrie into battle on a flame of molten steel."

She snickered, "You make me sound like some kinda Greek God."

He laughed, "Well just sayin, if anyone would be pissed at me slobbering all over them it should be you."

"Well you know I can kill you." She teased.

He blanched.

"No seriously," She continued. "You are scared of me. And while that might not be the best basis to form a relationship it works for us. Because I know you take me seriously. I know you believe in me. I know you'll follow me out of loyalty and the jokes about my looks, while you really think I am hot…right?"

He nodded.

"I also know you do take me seriously. And I can get one over on you. You give ground, and you take it, we are very open and laid back. But more importantly you _show_ when I have beaten you, or flustered you. Your reactions are open, honest, and natural. I know exactly where I stand with you…its…relaxing…probably why I love you."

"Not my dashing good looks?" Vega teased.

She snorted, "Yeah maybe that to."

"Does that include…you know…after we left Earth?"

"Especially that. You are not afraid to stand for what you believe, you are passionate, and yeah it may piss me off at times…but I know where you stand. And I have found some good uses for that passion." She winked

"Now you're talking." The Lieutenant yipped excitedly.

And they moved to embrace each other.

A little later though they were back to their position, she laying over the side, their arms and bodies entwined, enjoying the first day of the rest of their new lives together, before the next big Galactic Crisis.

**AN: **Well this is it, the end of another story that is…well owned by EA and Bioware. But this is the end of the _Shards_ 'arc'. All the plot threads have been sufficiently wrapped up.

So now what? Well a new story of course! Well maybe one day, eventually. I will still be writing stuff one shots for the short term and am working on a project with James, which you should read the Terminus Wars I highly recommend it. Other than that I do have another fic in the pipeline that I am excited about and have started to plan. Of course my willingness to write that, or anything else, depends on how many people review and how enthusiastically they do so. Anything is acceptable. Grandiose praise or scathing criticism….just be kind please. Other than that I will see you around.


End file.
